Never Forget
by JadeJulia-Jonas
Summary: Mitchie felt she wasn't good enough for Shane, and so broke up with him. But will she realize the wrong she has done before matters take a turn for the worst? Smitchie! Warning, contains death.
1. Prologue

**Hello!**

**Reporting all the way from sunny old England is Jade and Julia AKA TurnUpTheMusic-x and francesfresh007. This is our new joint account where we will be working on lots of stories together, both one-shots and multi chaps. They will mainly be based around Smitchie and Naitlyn. So check it out! **

**This is our first shot at a story together, we really enjoyed creating the plot and writing the first few chapters, so we hope you will enjoy it too. We will WARN you now, there is a character death later on in the story.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything :(**

* * *

_ Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move like that  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It_

_~Shake It by Metro Station. Awesome song :)  
_

* * *

"Shane, I asked you to come over, because...because,I needed to tell you something." Mitchie stated, her voice beginning to break, "...You deserve perfection Shane, and I'm sorry but I ain't...I ain't perfect, I never was and never will be. We can't be together no more, and I am so sorry for that, but it is just the way it has to be"

Shane couldnt believe his ears, how could this beautiful girl in front of his eyes be saying these words. "What do you mean..Mitchie...don't do this. We are...you are beyond perfection and way more then I deserve, if anyone don't derserve someone, Its me not derserving you."

"Please....please, don't make this any harder than it is, and don't say words you don't mean and will live to regret. Just accept that..." Mitchie clung her pillow into her chest, and buried her face into it, she began to cry. "It doesn't matter what you say now, because one day you will realise that we were a mistake. Just accept the fact that we arent meant to be!"

"How can I possibly accept a lie, Mitchie we are in love, real love, not stupid fluffy puppy love. We are like, peanut butter and jelly, cake and custard, I don't know, but we just go, we connect. Please, you can not do this to us." Shane cried out.

He went over to the bed and wrapped his arm around Mitchie's shoulder, however she simply shrugged him off. He covered his face with his hands and let out all his emotions. Mitchie stood up and walked across the room, picking up a picture frame containing a photograph of her and Shane, arms drapped all over each other and the cheesiest grins on both of their faces. Shane silently went behind her and looked over her shoulder, down at the picture in her grasp.

"And you say that we aren't meant to be, but just look at that scene. Perfect."

Mitchie turned around to face him, and began to talk, "Shane yo...."

But she was cut off by his lips on hers, he put so much force and passion into that kiss, to make sure Mitchie knew exactly how he felt about her. Acting on her natural habits, she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked them into place. His hands started tightly clasped onto her waist but then moved and were covering her butt. Shane's tounge pushed past Mitchie's barrier of perfect teeth. No battle of dominance began, only pure bliss. The feeling lasted only seconds before he pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Now tell me you felt nothing"

"Shane...you know I can't do that."

"Then why are you ending this..us?" Shane began to plead, "You don't have to do this Mitch, please"

"Because...I...I think you should go Shane,"

"Mitchie, please don't do this," he begged, taking her hands in his.  
She pulled away her hands and placed them firmily at her side.

"You don't want to do this...why are you doiing this?"

"You need better Shane-,"

"Your the best I-,"

"I'm nothing." And with that she opened up her bedroom door, and pushed him out. Slamming the door shut, she rested her back against it and slid down, tears flowing continuously, without anything in her able to stop them. She cried for the love she lost and the hurt she caused, but she cried because she believed that everything she had said was true. She was nothing compared to him.

**Mitchie POV**

I was sat on the floor of my room, my head against the wall. I had been sat there for a good number of hours, and I hadn't moved once. My tear-stained face was resting on my knees, and goosebumps pricked on my arms.

Why had I done it? Why? Why did I have to go and ruin everything?

I knew the answer to that question. I wasn't good enough for him. Nowhere near. He was a gorgeous, down to earth, great guy. Why would he date me of all people? He could date anyone, from models to actresses. I couldn't live up to his standards, and I knew it would never last, he would get bored of me sooner or later.

And did I really want the fame? I mean, getting called Shane Grey's girlfriend? I would have to deal with the paparazzi, crazy fans – not to mention ones who would be in love with him – and rumours. It would be stressful, and take all the fun and romance out of the relationship, the reason we had got together in the first place.

There was one thing troubling me. I loved him. I loved him with all my heart. From the moment we kissed, the events we attended together, to the concert last week. Through it all, I had loved him.

I became shaky, as I re-lived all my great memories with him. The memories I would try to forget.

His face flashed across my mind. The way his eyes lit up when he smiled. They way he rubbed his nose against mine. The tears that had prickled behind his eyes when I had told him we couldn't be together. His words, his desperate voice. Mitchie, please don't do this. You don't want to do this, why are you doing this?

The memory came back to mer, and more tears rolled down my face. I had lost his heart. But I had done the right thing. Hadn't I?

The more I thought about him, my perfect guy, I realized that I wanted it back. Everything. I wished I could rewind time and stop all this from happening.

But I couldn't.

He was gone.

**Shanes POV**

I can't do this. I can't believe she has done this. That weren't Mitchie, MY Mitchie saying that. I know it weren't.

I ran down the stairs, out of the door and barely making it to my car, before breaking down. I slumped my head against the steering wheel.

OOOOONNNNNNKKKKKKKK!!! Oh crap. I quickly pulled my head up.

I slammed my foot down on the pedal. Zooming off at 60mph, on a 20mph street. I need to get home, the quicker the better, I'm not bothered about any risks.

I kept my focus on the road in front of me, and I drove and drove and drove. I didn't know where too, but I had to do something, anything to keep my mind off her. Before I knew it, the skies were pitch black. I glanced down at the clock. I had been driving for 3 hours solid.

I guessed it was time I headed back home. I managed to get there within 30mins.

I flew out of my car and fumbled with my keys violently. Geez, come on, come on...finally. I jammed the keys in the door and threw myself inside. I bashed the door close and stormed through the living room, past the bathroom, past Nate's room and up into the attic. The room containing all the instruments. I went up to the drums, picked up the sticks and started banging away. I released all the tension and anger and upset and anything else I felt, just by whacking away.

And no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get Mitchie out of my head. I loved her so much. Mitchie this, Mitchie that, every thought of Mitchie made me hit harder. What am I going to do without her, she's my life, my soul, my everything. By now I was the sound of the drums were echoing around the whole house, making the room shake and shudder, until....crack! The drum stick had burst straight threw into the skin. Oh shit!

God...why did she have to do this? See, no matter what she is always on my mind. I could be with her, with her in my arms right now. Or be singing with her. Or kissing her. I could just be with her.

Why can't I just rewind time, tell her that she was everything I wanted and more, tell her she is perfect no matter what she thinks?

But it's too late.

She was gone.

**Feedback is appreciated, and thanks for reading! Jade and Julia x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello**

**Right well, i'm...sobs...all alone today. While lucky Julia is on the plane RIGHT NOW on her way to the Bahamas, i'm in Nottingham. But that means I can update! So that's all good!**

**This is the first proper chapter of the story, and it switches from Mitchie's POV to Shanes POV. Sorry but the actual drama doesn't start until like maybe the next chapter...or the one after. Well you will just have to keep reading to find out. So enjoy....**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything :(**

* * *

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me,  
Everything's alright  
When you right here by my side,  
I catch a glimps of heaven,  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes._

_~WYLMITE by Jonas Brothers. Love this song =D_

* * *

**(Mitchies POV)**

No more hiding who I wanna be,

This is me.

I sighed, putting my guitar back down on the bed. Singing always used to solved my problems, but today it just….didn't. I guess its because it reminds me too much of Shane. Its only been a few days since I…well….we broke up, and the truth is, I miss him. So much. I know I shouldn't, because I'm the one that broke up with him, but I do. My stomach lurches every time I see him, my heart flutters when I hear his voice. And then it comes back to me. And I'm pulled back to earth. He is no longer mine.

I stood up and went to the bathroom. Looking up in the mirror, I couldn't help but be shocked at my appearance. I look awful. Bags under my eyes, pale skin, bad hair. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I get over this? It's my fault anyway, so shouldn't I be stronger in all of this. As I processed my last few thoughts, I felt tears stream down my face.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. I was snapped out of my daydream, and I quickly dabbed at my eyes. Walking to the door, I breathed in and out slowly, in case it was…him. I doubt it would be, but...yh. Opening the door, it revealed a small, curly haired girl. Caitlyn.

"She lives!" Caitlyn cried, jokily. I couldn't help but smile, she always brightened up my day. I saw Caitlyn look at me more closely, and her face dropped. "Oh my gosh Mitch, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" I stared at her, not sure what to say.

"Um…ha! No, of course not.." I lied, not wanting to touch on the subject again. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"Mitch…you can tell me." She said softly, walking in to the room so she was facing me. I looked at my feet for a few second, before glancing back up at Caitlyn, whose eyes were boring in to me. I forced a smile.

"Its nothing, honest." I said fake-cheerily. She continued to stare at me, and it was almost as if I could see her brain working, evaluating me. I bit my lip. Caitlyn eventually smiled.

"Okay then. I trust you." She said walking over to my guitar, her curly hair bouncing. I gave a breath of relief. Okay, so far. I didn't want to tell Cait about the break up. Well, not until I'm over it. I just don't want to talk about it with her yet.

"Ooh, This Is Me. Haven't heard you sing this in a while. Written anything new?" She asked casually, flopping on to me bed, kicking off her shoes and reaching for my songbook.

"Um…no I don't think so." I replied, checking my appearance once again.

"Hmm…strange. I would have thought being with Shane would have inspired you." She said casually. I dropped the hairbrush I was holding. Staring at the mirror for a few seconds, I realized that I had been silent for a while, and I could sense Caitlyn getting suspicious. I started fiddling with anything I could find.

"Yes, you would think so huh?" I laughed nervously.

"Mmm. Especially when you and Shane are like you are, all loved up." Caitlyn carried on, and I could feel the tears prickling again, while a lump began forming in my throat. Oh great. "He's really changed you, you know. You are so lucky to have a guy like him." That's it. I can't hold it in any longer. I let out a sob, and Caitlyn's eyes widened in alarm. Tears ran down my face quickly, and I collapsed on to the floor. Se rushed over to me.

"Mitch, oh my gosh! What's wrong?" Her voice was full of concern, but I just shook my head.

"He…we…" I stammered in between sobs. "We…broke…up." I managed, before letting more tears flow. Caitlyn's face paled, and guilt crossed her face.

"Oh…Mitch…I'm so sorry." She said quietly, before pulling me to her and I cried in to her chest.

**(Shane's POV)**

I've spent the last few days locked up in this god-forsaken room. Trashed to pieces. It's the only way I could release my feelings without hurting anybody. I haven't spoken to anybody since Mitchie and I....broke up. Even just thinking that, I felt tears prick my eyes, and for some reason I had the urge to break something. I picked up my guitar. I didn't need this anymore, if I haven't got Mitchie, I haven't got anything, no happiness, no music, no life. And if the record deal don't like that, well tough. I really do not care about anything anymore.

I glanced down at the guitar in my grasp, my hands tightened around it and I looked up towards the door. My hands rose up. I launched the instrument, just as the door opened revealing a ducking Nate.

"Woah dude, whats up with you?!"

"Nothing!" I growled, "Just get out and leave me alone."

"Shane I ain't going anywhere, until you tell me why you haven't left this room since Saturday and why it is so....so destroyed"

I really can't be done with him, I just want to be left alone, does nobody understand them words, damn it. I fell back on my bed, my head hitting the backboard. I let out a huge scream. Jesus, why me. Why is everything going wrong in my life. I placed my hand to the back of my head and felt a warm dampness. Great, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, i make myself bleed.

"Oh my god Shane, what you done now." Nate rushed as he ran to my side. "Right we need to get that checked, we're going to the hospital."

"No" I shouted pulling from his grasp, "What's the point, who cares if I get hurt or die. Noone thats who"

"What! Thats bullshit Shane and you know it. What about me and Jason. And not forgetting Mitc..."

I butted in, scoffing, "Yeh Mitchie. Whatever...she don't give a damn"

"Now both you and I know that, that is a lie"

"Yeh..."I started, my voice raising a lot, "Then why did she dump my sorry ass"

"What....!" Nate gasped. Yeh he didn't expect that did he. No! Just like I didn't when I was the one hearing her say those words.

"Exactly. Now maybe times that by a zillion and thats how I felt when I heard her telling me it was over" I pushed him out of my door, only for him to rebound against my strength.

"Shane when did this happen?"

"A few days ago" I began, my voice now a lot quieter, and beginning to break. I sat up on my bed, hugging a pillow. Myhead still hurt, but it was nothing compared to the heart break I was feeling.

**We'd love to hear what you think, so please REVIEW. Thank's for reading. Jade and Julia (from on the plane) xx**


End file.
